Blackwell RP Wiki
Blackwell Blackwell is a Skype based roleplay based around shows such as 'The Addams Family', 'The Munsters' and 'Dark Shadows'. Set in a comedy/sitcom style, it follows the tales of the dysfunctional but close-knit family of the son of Satan fitting into and around modern society, and the ensuing trials and tribulations that come with it. The prose itself will be constructed on the Skype app and compiled into 'episodes' to be logged on here. The Blackwells are a family led by their patriarch, Adrian Blackwell, known to the world as the owner of Blackwell Bank, the world's largest financial institute. But to their own, the Blackwells are known as the house of Satan, with Adrian being the heir to the brimstone throne of Hell, and his kin being anything but the humans they guise themselves as. Along with their family, friends and associates, they are the monsters of dark tales come to life. Blackwell is set in the modern day and mainly within Manhattan, NYC (although other locations may be used). It is here that Blackwell Tri-Tower is based, three imposing glass skyscrapers that are home to both the Blackwell family and the world HQ of Blackwell Bank. Keeping Up With The Blackwells The Blackwells are an eclectic family of a supernatural nature, unknown to the world at large. Recognised internationally as a family of wealth, renown and influence, they count themselves amongst the highest of the world's super-elite. * Blackwell: A History - The tale and chronicles of how the Blackwell name and legacy came to be, from the very beginning to the present. * The Blackwell Family - The main members of the Blackwell family, those of direct link to the Blackwell name. * The Blackwell Family Tree - The Blackwell Family Tree, portraying every member of the clan. * Blackwell Bank - The world's largest financial institute and the organisation founded by Adrian Blackwell. * Supporting Cast - The extended family, friends and associates of the Blackwells, with whom they have regular or occasional contact with. Character Creation It is important that each character created for the RP is unique and their creator has freedom to shape and mould to their image and ideas. Eccentric and bizarre personalities are welcomed, as are many different supernatural races, from demons and witches to vampires, werewolves and ghouls. While others may have a hand in the decisions you make, you are responsible for bringing your vision to life. Below is the template for your character's biography as well as several pages with information to help bring them to life. * Character Bio Template - For the sake of a fresh take on things, the character bios will be formatted in a 'interview' style, and you should write as if it was your own character speaking and answering questions put to them. * Moral Alignment - Each character will have a different moral alignment, whether they be law-abiding citizens or agents of chaos, their alignment being up to you to decide. * MBTI Types - Within fields of psychology, it is stated that there are 16 personality types that define each individual by their behaviour, actions, disposition etc. * Races - While the son of Satan is of course a demon, it does not mean every character must also be. Whether mortal or supernatural, your character's race can have great effect on their personality. It should also be noted that races will need to make sense i.e if your character's parents are both demon's, you cannot by definition be a human or a ghoul etc. Episode Creation Each log will count as an 'episode', of which can be divided into two categories: Main Episodes and Filler Episodes. Main Episodes typically will comprise of important events surrounding the Blackwell nuclear family and a more plot-based narrative, while the Filler Episodes will focus more around miscellaneous events and include more of the supporting cast, although these conditions are not set in stone. Episodes can be written by several members or by a single member if they choose. * Episode Template Main Episodes * Episode 1 * Episode 2 * Episode 3 Filler Episodes * Episode 1 * Episode 2 * Episode 3 __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse